The present invention relates to a copying machine such as an electrophotographic copying machine.
When operating any conventional copying machine capable of loading copy-paper cassettes into a plurality of loading compartments, the copying paper delivered from any of these cassettes temporarily stops at the position of the timing roller which is installed immediately before the photorecepter drum. Strictly speaking, the position where the copying paper completely stops slightly varies depending on the cassette's position. The copying paper delivered from the cassette comes into contact with the timing roller at different angles and loads. Therefore, the period of time it takes for the paper to arrive at the photoreceptive drum varies, thus causing each sheet of paper to reach the predetermined position of the photoreceptor drum at a different time. As a result, conventional copying machines often cause copy paper to deviate from the transference position according to the individual cassette-loaded position. In other words, if a specific cassette-loaded position slightly deviates within the allowance, the range of the entire deviation cannot be ignored taking the entire cassette-loaded positions into account. This eventually results in defective copying of the needed data such as more ineffective areas or failure in the image development. FIG. 6 is a typical representation of the deviation of the image transference positions taking place with conventional copying machine. As is clear from this, the deviation takes place with copy paper delivered from individual cassettes within 3 mm of the range. However, as a whole, a deviation of nearly 4 mm can be noted.